The Second Life of Bree Tanner
by twinemma26
Summary: What if Bree was never killed by the Volturi? What if Diego survived Riley and Victoria? What if they found each other, lived with the Cullens and became vegetarians?
1. Ch 1  Confrontation

_**The Second Life of Bree Tanner**_

_**A/N**** I do not own anything related to Twilight or Bree Tanner. Stephenie Meyer owns them. Sadly :(**_

_**Summary**_

_**What if Bree was never killed by the Volturi? What if Diego survived Riley and Victoria? What if they found each other; lived with the Cullens and became vegetarians?**_

_**Ch. 1: Confrontation**_

If my heart still beat, it would be beating so fast. The fire blazed behind me. The Golden-eyed ones or the _Cullens_ were talking amongst themselves and were looking at me as if I was the ashes they were burning. In particular I noticed a tall, red-haired vampire holding a small, fragile looking one behind him, protecting her. I noticed the wind change direction and the scent hit me, hard. My throat was on fire in an instant and I felt myself go into a hunting crouch. I heard hisses all around me and I suddenly felt strong arms grip onto me and a set of jaws on my neck, ready to break it if necessary. I saw in the corner of my eye that it was the scarred blonde vampire who swore that if I was out of hand he'd kill me. I wanted him too. My best friend Diego was dead, he was never coming back.

"Sit down and don't even think about going after Bella if you want to live" he hissed sharply in my ear.  
"I don't want to live" I hissed back. I saw Scarface smile until a small hand rested on his shoulder.  
"She wasn't going to attack her Jasper, she's hurting. She's lost her mate" I heard the small, fragile-looking vampire whisper to Scarface, known as Jasper. I liked her more now. But one thing took me off guard; mate? I looked up at her with a confused expression; she smiled at me until her eyes focused at nothing. I remember Riley telling us about their powers, and I knew straight away that she was the one who could tell the future based on our decisions. Jasper ran to her side abruptly and held her hand. Her eyes soon came back into focus and she turned her attention to her anxious family, and human.  
"They're coming, north of the clearing" they then took their positions in front of the human and the redhead. They were _protecting_ her from whatever was coming. I heard the Golden-Eyes hiss at the clearing and finally I saw them.

They walked gracefully. They wore grey hooded cloaks and were being led by a short vampire in a black cloak. There was a tall muscly one at the back of the group with two thinner, leaner males flanking the girl. They walked slowly until they were a few feet away from the Golden-Eyes.  
"Hmmm" I heard a dead voice come from the small leader. They pulled their hoods back in unison. I then remembered who they were. They were the mysterious Volturi, the ones who had wanted our creator to destroy this clan. She had obviously failed. The leader looked younger than me, human age, yet they all looked older than all the Golden-Eyes combined. They're eyes were as red as roses, much darker than mine. I looked at them curiously, they seemed very confident in what they were planning to do. They were going to punish the Cullens for whatever they had done wrong. If this led to a fight, the Cullens were going to lose.

"Welcome Jane" I heard the redhead say calmly. He still held his human tightly. She seemed nervous but at ease in his arms. So he knew this Jane, but his voice wasn't friendly at all. Jane scanned her eyes over the clan, and finally rested on me. I looked down quickly, her gaze was intimidating. I covered my head in my hands and tried to think of anything that wouldn't cause any pain. I thought about that human's sweet-smelling blood running down my throat, which caused me pain. I thought about Diego, which also caused me pain. I couldn't do this; I want to die, to stop this feeling. My thoughts then focused back onto Jane and the Volturi.  
"I don't understand" she sounded annoyed, like she didn't want to be here.  
"She has surrendered" Redhead said. They were talking about me?  
"Surrendered?" she snapped, questioning his statement.  
"Carlisle gave her the option" Redhead explained. He sounded like the spokesperson for the Cullens. I thought Carlisle was the leader?  
"There are no options for those who break the rules" Jane said, her voice dead once again. Rules, what rules?  
"That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught" Carlisle answered in a calm voice. Damn right I was never taught! Riley didn't teach us anything, he didn't even know what the sun did to us! Jane's face showed a mixture of confusion and frustration.  
"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you Carlisle, he sends his regards" Aro must be the leader of the Volturi, and he and Carlisle knew each other.  
"Thank you, please return my regards" he smiled and Jane nodded.  
"Just out of curiosity, how many were there?" she asked, disinterested.  
"There were twenty in total, including the creator and an older one who was about a year old" Carlisle replied.  
"Twenty?" Jane repeated. "Who was their creator?"  
"Her name was Victoria" Redhead answered. How come he knew her name before any of us knew? I then remembered Riley saying that there was a mind reader in this clan. He must be it. "I destroyed her and the older one Riley" he jerked his head east and I saw that there was a cloud of thick smoke billowing from the side of the mountain. _Yes_ Riley and this Victoria were dead, exactly what they deserved for taking my Diego's life. I started to like this vampire just for the fact that he killed Riley; even if he keeps a delicious smelling human as a pet. I now knew that if I died today, it wouldn't be in vain.

Jane then turned her attention to me.


	2. Ch 2  Life or Death

**__**

A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR BREE TANNER! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES :(

_**Ch. 2: Life or Death**_

Jane then turned her attention to me.

I stared at her, curious at what she was going to do. I looked down once again as Jane stared me down with intensity yet utter boredom.  
"You there, your name" she snarled at me. I looked back up and glared at her. Jane then smiled, a happy smile of a child in a candy shop, and suddenly I was on fire. It reminded me of when I was changed into a vampire; those agonising three days of hell. Fire was everywhere, I couldn't escape from it. I let out an ear-piercing scream, but I couldn't hear myself over the burning in my ears. It suddenly stopped as Jane spoke once again.  
"Your name" Jane repeated.  
"Bree" I choked out, gasping for air. Jane smiled and the fire was blazing once again. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I just die?  
"She'll tell you anything you want to know" I heard the redhead growl. "You don't have to do that". The pain vanished once more, I found myself lying on the ground, panting as if I needed air.  
"Oh, I know" Jane said cheerfully, she was having fun at my expense. "Bree?" I shuddered when I heard my name spoken through her cold lips. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"  
"Nineteen or twenty, I don't know!" I flinched, waiting for the fire to burn me again. I didn't come.  
"And this Victoria – did she create you?"  
"I don't know! Riley never told us her name; he said our thoughts weren't safe." Jane glanced quickly at Redhead, and then looked back at me.  
"Tell me about Riley, why did he bring you here?" Why does she want to know Riley?  
"Riley instructed us to destroy the strange Golden-Eyes. He said it would be easy. He said that they owned the city, and they were coming to get us. He promised that once they were gone, all the blood will be ours. He gave us her scent" I pointed harshly as a breeze blew her sweet-smelling smell in my face. "He said that we'd find the right clan because she'd be with them. He said whoever found her could have her."  
"It looks like Riley got the easy part wrong" Jane said in a teasing tone.

It seemed like Jane was convinced with my story. I nodded at Jane's joke and continued with my story. I pretended I was a member of my coven, I pretended I was as dumb as Kevin; as dumb as a bag of rocks and totally ignorant. I told her I didn't know what happened to the group that split up, and that Riley separated from us and didn't come back to help. I was confused, everybody was in pieces.  
"I was afraid, I wanted to run away" I finished. I looked at Carlisle; "He said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting" I wasn't betraying them in any way, right?  
"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer. Broken rules demand consequences."  
"I can't deny that I'm impressed" Jane said, actually sounding sincere.  
"Yes" I heard the three vampires behind her say.  
"I've never seen a coven escape this type of attack intact. Why was the girl the key?" Her eyes flicked to the human for a second.  
"Victoria held a grudge against Bella" Redhead told her. So that's why we had to attack this rather _humane_ coven. They seemed to not be the troublemaking kind. Jane laughed happily. "This one" – she smiled brighter, just like how she smiled at me – "seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind". So this has happened before? Nothing happened to the girl. Maybe this horrible talent of hers only worked on vampires.  
"Would you please stop doing that?" Redhead asked in a polite yet furious voice. Jane just laughed again. "Just checking, no harm done" so it does work on humans, just not with this one.  
"Well it appears there's nothing left for us to do. Odd, we're not used to being called unnecessary. Too bad we missed the fight. It sounded entertaining to watch."  
"Too bad, you were so close. If you arrived just a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose."  
"Yes, it is."

Jane then turned to face me now. There was no emotion in her eyes. I felt my time had run out. I'd given her everything I knew. Redhead had punished Riley and Victoria.  
"Felix?" Jane said lazily. The huge strong vampire from the back stepped towards me. I felt his hands on my neck.  
"Wait! We could teach the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."  
"Of course," Carlisle nodded "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Wow. These strange vampires, who didn't even know me, was willing to risk their lives for me, a newborn troublemaking vampire?  
"We don't make exceptions," Jane said simply. "We don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation."  
"But what chance have you given her?" Redhead asked. "You didn't think twice about having her killed. Aro gave Bella and I a chance, but you won't give her?" he leaned forward, tense. Probably waiting if Jane was going to attack or not. She didn't, so Redhead continued, "If Aro was here, he would let Alice show him the future the newborn would have, with us to help and guide her. So just give her a chance." I heard the other members of his coven hiss in agreement. I looked at Jane hopefully. She looked bored.  
"Fine, whatever. But let me remind you, that if she breaks the rules again and if the human isn't turned soon, we will not hesitate to destroy you." She looked back at the other three vampires behind her. "Let's go home, I'm bored." Felix's hands left me neck and I looked up at him, confused. He looked at me, disgusted; he then turned to the human, Bella, and winked at her. "It was nice to meet you in person Carlisle, I hope we could meet again in a less deadly situation" she smiled, but nicely. No pain was intended. Carlisle nodded in agreement and Jane and her coven turned and left gracefully through the smoky clearing.

As soon as the Volturi were a far distance away, the Cullens relaxed and smiled at each other in relief. Carlisle came and kneeled down next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder carefully. I looked at him with gratitude and hope in my eyes. I was saved! Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck in a happy embrace, but stopped when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I let go of Carlisle and stared at the opposite end of the clearing. The Cullens became tense and waited for whatever was coming to show itself. We waited, tense and ready to attack if needed. I looked over at Redhead, but he was relaxed. Hmm so maybe this wasn't a threat. The bushes rustled a bit more.

And then he showed himself.


	3. Ch 3  Surprises

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything Twilight or Bree Tanner related. Sadly :( I would make a great vampire :)**_

_**A/N**** I have just started the year at school in Year 9 or ninth grade so please bear with me if I take a while to update or whatever. Thanks, peace, love ya! xx**_

_**Ch. 3: Surprises **_

And then he showed himself.

Diego peeked through the bushes and I saw him. I couldn't help myself. I ran at full speed towards him, right past the human and right into his open arms. His face was a mixture of confusion, happiness and relief. He was safe, he was alive, and he had escaped from Riley and Victoria. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his stone lips. His lips were still in shock for half a second and then he kissed me back. It felt so good to be in his presence and to feel him in my arms. I wove my fingers through his dark, curly hair and kissed him deeper; he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed for a few seconds until I heard one of the Cullens giggle quietly and one cough for our attention. I pulled away reluctantly and turned to face the Cullens, who were looking at us warily yet trusting. The kind pixie was smiling at us, happy because I had found my mate. _Mate_. I liked the sound of that. I smiled at them, embarrassed. If I could blush I would. Carlisle walked towards us and I felt Diego tense behind me. I held his hand in encouragement.

"Bree, we want to give you the offer. We were serious before when we said we would take responsibility for you. Would you like to stay with us and become one of us?" I thought for a moment, even though my mind was made up. I looked at Diego, wanting to see his decision first. Carlisle smiled for a moment until Redhead came up behind him, his human now standing near pixie.  
"Diego, we saved your Bree's life. Would you like to join her and have a long happy existence with her, and us?" I looked back up and Diego, his eyes had a shocked expression. I then remembered that he wasn't there when Riley said there was a mind reader in the clan.  
"He's a mind reader Diego; this clan saved my life just a few moments ago, I owe it to them. I _want_ to live with them. Please Diego?" I whispered to him. His eyes showed he was still pondering the idea.  
"You can still be ninjas Diego" Redhead chuckled and I giggled, wondering what he was thinking.  
"Um," his face was emotionless. Redhead's face turned into a smile and I already knew Diego's answer. "Yeah sure, a change would be good" he looked down at me and kissed my cheek. Carlisle clapped his hands together and turned his back to us, he signalled for his clan to come forward so he could introduce us.  
"Diego, Bree, this is my family – your _new_ family" he held his hand showing us who is who. "I'm Carlisle, Bree you already knew that" I smiled at him. "This is my wife Esme" he held his hand out to a female with lovely brown curled hair and a nice heart-shaped face, her eyes filled with passion and love. She held her hand out and I shook it. Diego watched me and then hesitantly shook hers. "This is my son Edward, and this is Bella" Redhead shook our hands and stepped back to Bella. She didn't step towards us, still hesitant. We _were_ newborns after all. I turned my attention back to Carlisle, "this is Alice and Jasper" Pixie and Scarface stepped towards us, well Pixie skipped gracefully and they shook our hands.  
"Sorry Bree for being harsh with you before, we didn't know how'd you react to Bella and –"  
"It's okay Jasper, I know" I interrupted. He didn't need to apologise. Carlisle coughed again and I gave him my full attention.  
"And finally this is Emmett and Rosalie" the huge strong vampire, Emmett, gave us a huge grin which scared me and Rosalie, the blonde beauty just gave us a look. They didn't come near us.

With introductions over, it was time to get serious. What was going to happen to make us one of the Cullens?  
"To become one of us, you have to exercise control. You have to resist human blood and instead drink animal blood. It's a tough way, but it works" Edward explained.  
"And I see it working, but we have to keep Bella away from them, at least until she becomes a vampire. A few months, I'll help them, since I can see their futures and all. Jazz will train them" she said cheerfully. My hopes started to rise then and I felt Diego relax. He will be safe, we will be safe, and we will have new lives. "We can go stay in Denali and also have assistance from Tanya and Kate. We will be close by so if you need any help in anything happens." The Cullens took a few minutes to decide all the plans whilst Diego and I sat next to a tree on the edge of the forest. We hadn't seen each other in days and I thought he was dead. Whilst I was sitting there, I actually believed I was dreaming, but vampires can't dream so it must've been real. I needed him to tell me his story, how he escaped? What happened? But he wanted me to tell him my story first, what happened to everyone?

"_When you left me to go tell Riley about the sun, I went back home and acted normal the best I could. I stayed behind Fred and waited. I was scared, I was scared for you. When Riley returned I was terrified for you. When he walked through the door, he went crazy, because there were the burning ashes of another vampire. We were silent when Riley had his tantrum, this was a different tantrum to the ones he normally had. This was much more agro and vicious. Riley threw Raoul through a wall and ripped off Kevin's hand. He then screamed at us and called us idiots" _Diego growled at that. "_When he finally calmed down he gave us a lecture on how if we don't start thinking for a few more days we would die. He told us it was time to grow up and take responsibility for ourselves. He assigned Kristie and Raoul as the leaders of the teams. He told us that we had an enemy, the Cullens. He said that they wanted our blood. In his speech he called us a coven and he then told us about our enemies. That they are a much older coven, that they were crafty and skilled and that they were going to take back Seattle. He then told us that the plan was to ambush them in four days. He then told us about their powers –"_ Diego looked confused._"He told us that Fred was talented, but I already knew that. He explained that the Cullens had a mind reader and someone who could see the future – that's Edward and Alice. Jasper can trigger your emotions. I've only just learnt that now. He then told us that if we misbehave we will get our legs ripped off and various parts of our body burned piece by piece. I thought that that was how you died. I was depressed then. After his speech he asked for me to come speak to him, and I slipped up when he asked me to come up the stairs. I wasn't worried about the sun. He said that you had a message for me, a ninja thing. He complimented you then; saying you were the best kid he's had. He then said that if we had Fred on our side it would be a good way to destroy the Cullens because then they wouldn't be able to see us, they'd be repulsed by the sight of us. When I asked about you he said that you had gone ahead to check everything was in order. I wished I was there with you. I missed you so much. He said that you had the handshake figured out and you'd show me when we met up again. After three days of training, that I never participated in, we left. Riley took us to the docks to feed. But instead of the dregs we normally hunted, he took us out to a huge cruise ship filled with people and we had a huge feast. He then showed us a shirt that had Bella's scent and then he led us towards Forks, and we caught the scent of Bella and we couldn't help it. We bolted until we split up to attack the Cullens. I stopped with Fred though. He wasn't going to attack, he instead was going to leave and escape to Canada. He said he'd wait for one day and then leave. I told him I had to look for you. We said goodbye and I turned up at the clearing. I searched for you, but you weren't there. I was scared and I never went straight into the clearing, I always stayed in the forest. I was confronted by Carlisle and he said that if I surrendered he wouldn't hurt me. I was taken into the clearing, the fight was over and our entire coven was dead. After a few minutes the Volturi came –"_Diego shuddered then and held me closer. _"I found out that Edward had destroyed Riley and Victoria I mean _her. _They asked questions and then they asked me questions. There was one, Jane; she had this terrifying talent where you get the illusion that you were burning, just like when we were turned. She used it on me –"_Diego hissed and I giggled. He was angry that I was in pain. He cares about me, he _likes_ me. _"And they were about to sentence me to death because I was an illegally created vampire and I can't be controlled or whatever. Anyway this huge vampire Felix was just about to kill me when Edward stopped them. Saying that if this vampire named Aro was here he'd give me a chance and he would see that I was innocent. Jane then gave up and they left, then you showed up two minutes later." _

"Thank you for telling me what happened. It's wonderful news that Riley and the creator have been destroyed," Diego told me quietly. I think he was hurting just a tiny bit about Riley being dead.  
"But what about you? How'd you escape from them?"

_Well what happened was…_


End file.
